


Kuro to shiro

by Daelis



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daelis/pseuds/Daelis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hallihallo~</p>
<p>Ein weiteres Self-Insert für das Mary-Sue-Projekt auf Animexx in Kooperation mit meiner besten Freundin, die die Rolle meiner Göttin übernimmt, also die Regeln festlegt und die Aufgaben für die einzelnen Kapitel stellt, welche ich am Ende eines Kapitels verrate, damit es nicht zu langweilig ist.<br/>Die Allgemeinen Regeln so wie die meiner Göttin findet ihr vor dem ersten Kapitel bzw. vor dem Prolog.</p>
<p>Viel Spaß<br/>Daelis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuro to shiro

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Bleach nach der Soul Society Arc, vor der Arrancar Arc  
> Göttin: Sansi
> 
> Allgemeine Regeln:  
> 1\. Sei immer du selbst.  
> 2\. Du verfügst über dein Fandomwissen, da du von der uns realen Welt in das Fandom geschickt wirst. Wieso das passiert, entscheidet aber die Göttin.  
> 3\. Die Fandom-Charaktere müssen IC sein.  
> 4\. Vertraut Eurem Partner.
> 
> Und nun zu den Regeln meiner Göttin:  
> 1) Da Verständigung schwierig werden würde ohne einheitliche Sprache, lernst du nach dem Sterben Japanisch. Aber nicht sofort die komplette Sprache. Das kommt im Laufe des ersten Kapitels.  
> 2) Romanze gerne, aber nicht sofort. Und ob das überhaupt klappt dort?  
> 3) Gerne dürfen auch die weniger bekannten Charaktere eine Rolle spielen. also nicht nur auf die Mainchars konzentrieren.  
> 4) Der Arrancer in dessen Armen du gelandet bist, ist dein "Reiseführer". Also verärgere ihn/sie nicht zu sehr.  
> 5) Du bekommst verschiedene kleinere und größere Aufgaben. In jedem Kapitel ist mindestens eine zu erfüllen. Stehen noch Kapitel an, aber es fehlen dir Aufgaben, dann werde ich dir neue geben.  
> 6) Reiatsu kannst du leider nicht bewusst einsetzen, du kannst zwar ein bisschen lernen, aber das bezieht sich auf Geschwindigkeit und eher passive Fähigkeiten. Das heißt du kannst zwar ein Zanpakuto bekommen, aber der Name bleibt dir leider verwehrt.
> 
> Der Introtext von Sansi:  
> So, du landest in Bleach nach der Soul Society Arc und vor der Hueco Mundo Arc. Na und wie landest du dort? Ganz einfach du stirbst. Ja richtig gelesen du stirbst. Und zwar bist du irgendwo auf einer Straße unterwegs und willst die Seite wechseln. Dummerweise kommt dort jemand mit .... weniger akzeptablen.... Fahrkünsten in seinem LKW vorbei. Und wo landen Seelen, wenn sie sterben? Ja richtig in Soul Society oder der Hölle..... naja normalerweise. Da, wie du selber sagst, dein Orientierungssinn gleich null ist, landest du natürlich, wie auch nicht anders zu erwarten, in Hueco Mundo. Aber du landest nicht irgendwie dort. Du fällst sprichwörtlich vom Himmel direkt in die Arme eines Arrancers deiner Wahl.

Verdammt! Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Die ganze Woche war schon so verkorkst gewesen und nun das. Doch egal, wie oft ich den Schrank auch durchwühlte, das Ergebnis blieb das gleiche: Kein Salz. Samstag Nachmittag und kein Salz im Hause. Wie in aller Welt hatte ich vergessen können, Salz zu kaufen? Im Grunde eine Kleinigkeit, ein winziger Fauxpas, verfehlte sie doch heute nicht ihre Wirkung. Meine ohnehin angeknackste Laune sank unter dem Gefrierpunkt und stand damit in krassem Kontrast zu den Temperaturen, die schon den ganzen Tag herrschten. 35°C im Schatten. Bleh. 

Noch so eine Kleinigkeit, die ich verabscheute und mich heute einfach schier zur Weißglut brachte. Es war einfach zu heiß. Dieses Sommerwetter konnte doch nur wirklich eine Handvoll braungebrannter Sonnenanbeter gut finden. Ich für meinen Teil mochte es nicht. Sommer hieß für mich Sonnenbrand, brennende Augen und Schwitzen. Kurz gesagt: Zum Kotzen! 

Doch unter den gegebenen Umständen (namentlich Hunger) blieb mir keine andere Wahl als meinen inneren Schweinehund zu überwinden und meinen Hintern durch das verhasste Sonnenlicht zum nächsten Supermarkt zu bewegen, wenn ich wollte, dass mein Abendessen schmeckte. Seufzend tat ich also, was getan werden musste und fand mich damit ab, dass es halt ein Scheißtag war. So ein richtiger, mistiger mieser Drecks-Scheiß-Tag. 

Mit Sandalen an den Füßen und meiner Shingeki-no-Kyojin-Tasche um die Schulter machte ich mich auf den Weg. Zum nächstgelegenen Edeka waren es vielleicht 10 Minuten zu Fuß, doch bei der herrschenden Hitze würde das schlimm genug werden. Insgeheim freute ich mich schon darauf, am Kühlregal vorbei zu gehen. Oh ja! Dabei würde ich mir Zeit lassen.Als der Supermarkt schon in meinem Sichtfeld lag und keine Häuser mir mehr die Sicht auf mein Ziel versperrten war ich bereits gebraten – zumindest fühlte ich mich so. Endspurt! Der fiel war eher in gemäßigtem Tempo aus, aber immerhin hatte ich mein Ziel vor Augen, das längst von 'Salz fürs Abendessen' zu 'Kühlregal' gewechselt war. Man musste eben Prioritäten setzen! 

Zu meinem Unglück schenkte ich dem nahem LKW dabei keine weitere Beachtung – ebenso wie dessen Fahrer mir. Ich trottete geistesabwesend über den Zebrastreifen zum Edeka (oder vielmehr dessen Kühlregal) und hörte den LKW erst, als er mich auch schon traf.Es war nicht laut. Es gab kein Krachen und Splittern. Und erst recht keine Explosionen. Das Einzige, was zu explodieren schien, war der Schmerz in meinem Körper, als mich das Fahrzeug ungebremst traf. Ich konnte meine Knochen mit einem unangenehmen Knacken brechen hören. Etwas hartes und unnachgiebiges traf meine Schulter, schien mich einzudrücken, prallte gegen meinen Kopf und nun glaubte ich doch ein Splittern zu hören. Direkt an meinem Ohr. 

Es ging alles rasend schnell, obwohl ich das Gefühl hatte, die Zeit verlaufe im Schneckentempo, damit ich auch ja nichts verpasste. Ich wollte schreien ob der Schmerzen, die noch schlimmer waren als bei meinem letzten Unfall vor sechs Jahren (übrigens auch mit einem LKW) und bei dem ich mir zwei Deckplatteneinbrüche an der Wirbelsäule nebst Gehirnerschütterung zugezogen hatte. Zwar war mir der Unfallhergang von damals völlig unklar, posttraumatischer Amnesie sei Dank, doch mir schwante, dass es dieses Mal schlimmer war. Damals hatte ich nicht aufstehen können und auch jetzt fürchtete ich sofort um meine Fähigkeit zu gehen. 

Vor meinen Augen verschwamm alles und der Schmerz, der mich eben noch hatte aufschreien lassen wollen – obgleich ich keinen Ton heraus bekommen hatte – vernebelte mir die Sinne und alles um mich herum schien in einem diffusen Nebel zu verschwinden, während mein Sichtfeld immer mehr in Finsternis tauchte und ich das Bewusstsein verlor. Den Krankenwagen hörte ich schon nicht mehr.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aufgaben werden erst im ersten Kapitel erfüllt :)


End file.
